encuentros la tierra del mañana inicios
by kamuy-ra
Summary: La tierra ha sido devastada por una terrible acatastrofe , poco antes de su destruccion el ultimo recurso de la humanidad falla en un extraño accidente , para cuando despiertan los elegidos , el mundo esta en ruinas y la humanidad en extincion .....


Encuentros la tierra del mañana

Capítulos del primer al segundo mas introducción e índice

**INDICE**

INTRODUCCION

- Capitulo I

El primer contacto

- capitulo II

El primer encuentro con el enemigo

Capitulo III

Construyendo un hogar "fortaleza de medallón"

Capitulo IV

SUPERVIVENCIA ENCUENTRO A GRAN ESCALA VENCER O MORIR

Capitulo V

LA QUINTA ERA GLASEAR... LA MUERTE HELADA

Capitulo VI

ÁBRETE CAJA DE PANDORA...DISIPA NUESTRAS DUDAS

CAPITULO VII

REENCUENTROS…… SOBREVIVIENDO EL LA CIUDAD HELIDA

Capitulo VIII

LAS NUEVAS BESTIAS CONTRA ATACAN, EL DOMO EN PELIGRO

CAPITULO IX

LAS BESTIAN ATACAN ENCUENTRO EN LA CIUDAD

CAPITILO X

TIEMPOS DE PAZ O GUERRA, ENCUENTRO CON EL MAR LA CREACION DE PACIFICA

CAPITULO XI

HAMBRUNA EL NUEVO ENEMIGO DE LOS HOMBRES

CAPITULO XII

NUEVOS ALIADOS, LA CREACION DE "LA ALIANZA"

CAPITULO XIII

EL PLAN BABILONIA LOS PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS Y LA LLEGADA DE LOS REFUGIADOS.

CAPITULO XIV

, EL ATAQUE DE LOS MERODEADORES, LA OLEADA DE CAZA.

CAPITULO XV

EL SECRETO DEL ACCIDENTE ES DEVELADO UN ALIADO ANCESTRAL…….ENCUENTROS……..EL SECRETO DE LOS DOMOS DE SALVAMENTO

CAPITULO XVI

NUESTRO ENEMIGO SE DESCUBRE, UN SECRETO UN PORTAL EN LA CIUDAD CONGELADA

CAPITULO XVII

DERROTANDO AL ENEMIGO EL COMBATE FINAL, LA CAIDA DE CELESTIA NUEVAS ALIANZAS

CAPITULO XVIII

DESTRUCCION DE LOS PORTALES DE INVACION, LA DESTRUCCION DE ABDOM, LA DERROTA DEFINITIVA

CAPITULO XIX

EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA EDAD DE ORO PARA LA HUMANIDAD

Introducción

Un extraño fenómeno ocurre en el año 2054 , la preocupación por este hace tener la proximidad de algunos asteroide de grandes dimensiones que haya pasado la gravedad de Júpiter lo que indicaría que las alteraciones en la tierra solo sean el preludio de una gran catástrofe y en vista que el fenómeno era percibido a nivel mundial , se temía por el exterminio de la raza humana , pues la proyecciones que botaban los análisis eran que la masa de tal asteroide era mayores a la tierra misma , las estaciones especiales mas lejanas , detectaban un enorme asteroide con gran contenido de metales , lo cual dificultaría su destrucción , la tierra podía ser borrada completamente si continuaba la ruta del asteroide como estaba, los estragos a nivel mundial con tan solo el pasar cercano de tal masa desatarían destrucción y caos a nivele nunca antes vistos por ojos humanos , esto era estudiados por un equipo multidisciplinario de científicos de varias naciones , además de que este fenómeno generado por la proximidad del asteroide estaba acelerando el cambio de polos de manera dramática , pues este afectaba principalmente los campos electromagnéticos de la tierra , en la prueba de un campo de energía que revierta los estragos del extraño fenómeno algo sale mal pero y como resultado las instalaciones y le equipo que se estaba desarrollando junto con el equipo de científicos que desarrollaban y un comandante militare de los observaban desaparecen al invertirse el campo que desarrollaban ,la noticia de tal acontecimiento era una gran tragedia , pues el grupo estaba conformados por personas muy selectas y reconocidas de varios países , muy queridos y respetados en sus respectivos países , que al ser convocados para das una solución a los efectos negativos del fenómeno interesados ,lo inusual del accidente era que no quedo ningún rastro ni de los científicos ni de las instalaciones que ocupaban , como si todo hubiese sido simplemente borrado de la faz de la tierra ,nunca se pudo esclarecer por completo como sucedió el accidente pues no se encontré nunca ningún sobreviviente de la tragedia, todas las investigaciones que se realizaban en el laboratorio se perdieron pues debido a lo delicado de la situación y a l ser el desarrollo del campo un secreto , todavía los datos no se habían respaldado, fue un gran golpe para la humanidad , toda la información , los estudios y prototipos se habían perdido, habían desaparecido , el mundo estaba consternado por la perdida , mientras en el cinturón de asteroides del sistema planetario mas asteroide de grandes dimensiones , cambiaba de orbita con rumbo a la tierra , su descubrimiento dos semanas después por un grupo de científicos causaría pavor en la opinión publica , el diagnostico al que habían llegados era el fin de la raza humana , si el gigante del sistema no lo atare caería indefectiblemente en la tierra eliminando toda la vida del planeta los preparativos para la destrucción de esta amenaza comenzaron de inmediato , luego de que fuera confirmados por una flota de cruceros espacial que intentaron destruir al primero de ellos , la operación fue casi un éxito , pero el tamaño de este excedió cualquier método de destrucción que fue empleado en este el asteroide continuaba con su rumbo hacia la tierra y aun su masa era los suficientemente grande , tal masa todavía amenazaba con destruir a la tierra y a la vida que habitaba en ella , la tierra en un esfuerzo desesperado lanzo como ultimo recurso mas de la mitad de todas las armas nucleares del planeta contra del asteroide , a pesar de esto lo único que se logro fue desintegrarlo, el futuro de la tierra estaba en juego una lluvia de meteoros se avecina los habitantes de la tierra se preparan para lo peor , la construcción de refugios a nivel global se hace prioritaria , en una acto de heroísmo los asteroides que pasaron al gigante del sistema son destruidos a un gran costo por la flota espacias de cruceros , resultado de esto esta es destruida casi en su totalidad , pero aun así la cantidad de pequeños asteroides eran innumerables , los científicas calcularon que de todos los asteroides con dirección a la tierra llegarían al la superficie sin desintegrarse mas del 50 , lo cual era fatal para la vida en la superficie pues con cada impacto se generarían gran cantidad de desastres como erupciones , terremotos , tsunamis , maremotos y otros , mientras la humanidad se preparaba para una de las mas difíciles pruebas por la supervivencia de la especia, lejos de esta realidad, comienzan a despertar el equipo de científicos y observan con consternación el escenario de desolación en le que se encuentran , la aventura comienza…………

Capitulo I

El primer contacto

Al despertar de su letargo los científicos se dan con la sorpresa que todos hablan un mismo idioma por medio del cual se comunican con total facilidad a pesar de sus diferentes nacionalidades y se entienden entré ellos a la perfección sin ningún esfuerzo , a continuación hacen un reconocimiento del extraño paraje en el que se encontraban aun estaban en su alrededor restos de lo que fueron las instalaciones en las cuales ellos trabajaban , todo enredador era un lugar desolado lleno de desiertos donde por el momento no existía ninguna señal de vida ni de que hubiera habido vida antes, un lugar donde los únicos hombres eran ellos y nada mas pero una pregunta se cernía en sus mentes¿ acaso la humanidad ya no existía o que extraño planeta será este y pro que se encontraban en este paraje tan extraño, después de una semana de exploración se topan con lo que se podría denominar como una especie de ruinas de algún tipo de complejo , rodeado de construcciones como murallas o lo que quedaba de ellas , además encontraron restos de estructuras de defensa de las que solo quedaban jirones , es en el transcurso de esta exploración comienzan a notar que sus cuerpos ya no son los mismos de antes : Querveros , que era el miembro del ejercito del laboratorio nota que es poseedor de una fuera sobre humana , Quira descubre que poseía poderse telequineticos , Nau descubre que es poseedor de poderes sobre las plantas , Roan que posee poderes sobre los metales , Grego que puede manejar cualquier elemento de tierra Critos que puede manejar cualquier elemento de agua Grog que puede manejar los vientos a voluntad ,solo Melques no poseía un poder que pueda ser visto por todos , no tendría ninguno aun no se había manifestados todos acuerdan que para evitar roces con otros tipos de vida los poderes que poseía cada uno de ellos solo se mostraran si era muy necesario así uno a uno descubre que poseen habilidades especiales , también notan que se recuperaban mas rápido de cualquier herida , a pesar de que sus apariencias continuaban iguales , en el transcurso de sus continuas exploraciones descubren además que todo lo anterior que son poseedores de un gran conocimiento según a la rama de la ciencia o técnica a la que pertenecieran , es así que teníamos a una talentosa medico , que ahora poseía todos los conocimientos de la rama medica y además conocimientos de farmacéutica , zoología y otros , un ingeniero metalurgista que poseía conocimientos de geología y otras ramas alternas , una arquitecto hábil en la construcción y calculo de todo tipo de estructuras , un ingeniero industrial que poseía todo conocimiento de sobre alimentos , un mecánico que poseía además conocimientos bastos de electrónica y cualquier rama anexa a su especialidad , un comandante del ejercito que conocía todas las artes de la guerra y la estrategia militar , un armero con conocimientos bastos e toda su rama y sus anexiones y tecnologías , un genio de la invención y la cibernética poseedor de la mayor cantidad de conocimientos y que se convertiría en la cabeza de lo que después se conocería como el consejo de los 8 .

Un día al pasear por los exteriores del complejo de repente salta una animal enorme que los ataca , Quira distrae al animal mientras los otros usando sus habilidades especiales intentan retenerlo todo los posible mientras Querveros con una barra de metal y con toda su fuerza lo arroja atravesando el tórax de la bestia , la cual empieza amoverse menos por la herida , como golpe de gracia Grego hace que la tierra debajo del merodeador se habrá y este quede semi-enterrado , además Querveros coge una gran roca con la cual destroza al arrojársela el cráneo del animal , luego de terminados el enfrentamiento se encontraban descansando de su combate con esta bestia cuando de repente de dentro de las ruinas salen a su encuentro un grupo de los que podríamos llamar cazadores que con gran asombro ven como un grupo de 8 personas se encontraban con vida y como la bestia estaba sin vida detrás de ellos , a pesar de que estos no contaban con ninguna arma para defenderse , los cazadores les hablan , al principio no les comprendían mucho pero al arto la conversación se hizo mas fluida los cazadores entonces los invitaron a pasar a dentro , ¿a dentro preguntaron, uno de los cazadores les respondió si adentro pasen , los 8 les siguieron a través de corredores alumbrados por antorchas , al final llegan a un gran invernadero subterráneo , pero se preguntan de cómo si están dentro se puede contemplar cielo , todos observaban al ingresar después de un momento una cúpula de vidrio en el centro de todo el complejo , la respuesta fue sencilla , el materia de toda esta construcción no era un metal ordinario o ni siquiera era un metal , un sonido alerta al grupo , de pronto de dentro de los arbustos emergen mas gente , todos los miraban con gran asombro sobre todo después de que los cazadores les comentaran a todos de cómo es que los encontraron .

Los habitantes de este llamaremos "domo" eran bastante rudimentarios , sus únicas armas eran lanzas , con la deferencia de que las puntas eran metálicas , podríamos decir que eran una especie de reinvención de los trogloditas , su lenguaje apenas era comprensible pero se les podía comprender , estos serán los sobrevivientes de este desolado planeta donde aparecieron todos , en un recorrido por los investigando los muros del domo Grego hace u descubrimiento que deja perplejos a loa demás del grupo una placa en una de las paredes del complejo , Grego pudo descifrar cuando fue construido el domo ,la información no era tan importante como la fecha de inicio de su construcción , y sobre todo la respuesta a una de sus muchas preguntan ¿Dónde se encontraban, en la placa decía el siguiente:

Domo de supervivencia E R 001 construidos de 01/09/2045 -12/02/2075 Arca de salvación de la humanidad RESQIU ONE "EL PACÍFICO"" , de las cual dedujeron que si estas eran las ruinas y esto fue construido después del accidente , se encontraban entonces en la tierra , pero además se encontraban en alguno de los continentes y en el futuro de alguna manera había transportado, de alguna manera, pero el como obtuvieron todo el conocimiento que poseían y sus poderes sobre naturales era una pregunta que tardaría mucho tiempo en ser respondida , de regreso fueron conducidos a un área donde se encontraba asentada una pequeña aldea todos en esta los acogieron de manera muy amable , pero guardando sienta distancia , era gente muy curiosa pero arisca , después de un día interactuando con la gente y conociendo el tamaño real de domo el cual era de grandes dimensiones , son guiados por el que mejor se comunicaba que se presento como el jefe de la tribu con el chaman o curandero de la aldea, que los habían estado esperando , el les dijo : "ustedes son los elegido es tiempo de recuperar los que una ves nos perteneció la superficie" , acto seguido los acompaños con el curandero que era la persona mas sabia y anciana de todos los habitantes del domo.

Su casa , aunque de construcción rustica era la mejor decorada de todas las demás , y una de las mas grande de todas , al llegar en frente del curandero , este les comento en perfecto idioma que los ha n estado esperando por muchas lunas , que su nombre no importaba pues igual que sus antecesores renunciaban a su nombre de pila para llevar solo la denominación de chaman , el chaman les comento que el nunca perdió las esperanzas de que antes de que falleciera los elegidos aparecerían , cuando en el cielos reconoció las señales que le enseñaron sus maestros hasta mando a un grupo de guerreros para traerlos salvaguardados , pero que solo uno regreso y sin los elegidos , el les comento que mucho atrás fue labor de lo otros Chamanes curanderos como el llevar la misión de contar a todos para que nunca esto se olvide :"llegara el día en que gente diferente de otras tierras , con vestimentas extrañas se presentaran ante ustedes sacan adelante a la gente , les impartiría el sagrado conocimiento que se perdió en tiempos de antaño en la gran catástrofe y que seria el momento para que al fin todo emergieran a la superficie y tomarían posesión de lo que antes fue nuestro hogar."

Hasta que esto pasara las generaciones unas tras otras se han guarecido en los interiores del domo como los mandaron sus antepasados, hasta esperar el día en que los elegidos llegaran al domo. ,pero la fue se fue debilitando con el pasar de los años comentaba el anciano también comento que a pesar de que el mandato fue todos deberían de permanecer en le domo , una grupo una ves parito a la superficie para no volver jamás , hasta hoy los esperamos , mi mentor se fue para protegerlos dejándome a mi a cargo de los que se quedaron y nunca perdieron la fe , los que se quedaron han esperado y orado por este momento , además les comento de los peligros a loa que se habían expuesto estando en la superficie , todos los del grupo se dieron cuenta que fueron muy afortunados de que solo los atacara una sola bestia y no una manada , los peligros de salir fuera de este domo que ellos llamabas el paraíso perdido , eran sobre todo las bestias como a la que se enfrentaron estas aparecía intempestivamente de cualquier lugar ,. Eran unas criaturas raras mezcla de lobos y reptiles como los mayores dinosaurios que existieron en las etapas formativas de la tierra , que eran además de gran tamaño ya hacia siglos que asolaban matando despiadadamente a cuanta gente encontraras en su camino , les contó del cómo llegaron al domo los primeros habitantes estos fueron ayudados por un extraño ser, aunque parecía humano era diferente físicamente , no se sentía como un humano , el dio la vida para que toda los primeros habitantes del domo llegasen a salvo aquí y como juramento en su honor pro su gran sacrificio nadie dejaría el domo , uno de los habitantes arriesgando su vida salio a ver si aun vivía este ser , lo encontró moribundo , este fue el primer chaman que tubo mi pueblo en sus ultima palabras este ser le encomendé la tarea de esperan a los elegidos , en compensación le trasmitid todos su conocimientos y al terminar de pasárselos expiro , el chaman a las justas pudo volver pues un merodeador de repente salio de la nada , llevándose el cadáver de ese , la conversación duro toda la noche , al terminar fueron llevados a unas tienda donde los acomodaron para que durmiesen.

En el transcurso de todo una semana el chaman les comento sobre todo lo que respecta al domo , los elegidos comienzan su labor como medida inicial un inventario de herramientas , recursos , alimentos , y de cuanta gente constituía la población de todo el domo , después de un conteo , se llego a la suma de apenas 150 personas entre jóvenes , adultos y niños además de 25 ancianos y 60 mujeres que se encargabas de labores menores , es así que el chaman le entrega su cargo supremo de guía del pueblo a Melques " el genio" , que era el jefe del consejo de los ocho , es así como comienza la aventura de la supervivencia en esta tierra desolada y abadanada la labor de nuestros héroes comenzaba .

capitulo II

El primer encuentro con el enemigo

l chaman puso al corriente de toda observación echa y de los periodos en los cuales se reunían grandes manadas de merodeadores y hacían barridas territoriales , también se le entrego un escrito en hojas echas de cuero en donde se veían registros de grandes ataques y ataques menores , después de reunirse el nuevo gran consejo se llega a la determinación y acuerdo de todos que estas cacerías de humano se realizaban cada 54 años y que ataque menores tan solo eran rezagos de estas cacerías , la mayor preocupación seria estaos ataques a gran escala y de gran magnitud , además gracia a los documentos se enteraron de ciertos datos del enemigo , como que siempre guiaban por un líder , que este tenia como vasallos a unos animalitos bípedos muy veloces que eran los mensajeros , así como también había los rumores de grandes monstruos que atacaban por debajo de la tierra y hacían túneles , al día siguiente , varia semanas las reuniones de las nuevos jefes intrigabas a la población , hasta que un día se presentaron todo los miembros el consejo , anunciado grandes cambios de su forma de vida , para empezar según su preferencia cada persona del pueblo debían de escoger como tutor a uno de los jefes , para que fuera enseñado por este en las diferentes artes que el conociera , además se trazaron metas para el desarrollo del la ciudad de forma subterránea de manera que los merodeadores no puedan rastrearlos , en el transcurso de varios meses cada uno de los jefes fue entrenando a sus pupilos en diferentes ramas de manera que sean mas útiles llegado el momento , pero debido a la fragilidad de l nuevo asentamiento y de su vulnerabilidad todos los jóvenes niños y adultos deberían de servir al llamado del ejercito una ves a la semana , aunque claro además de ese día especial había un grupo de elite entrenado por Querveros el comandante general y jefe de la defensa del domo , el grupo a cargo de Critos "EL arquitecto" comienzan ha realizar una serie de excavaciones junto con el grupo de Grego "el Geólogo" , para descubrir todo tipo de instalaciones que se escondieran detrás de todas las ruinas que existieran dentro y fuera del domo , debido a los peligros del exterior se comenzó por el interior , una ves concluido el reconocimiento del domo principal se empezó las labores de exploración y excavación , estas dieron frutos rápidamente gracias al gran animo de los jóvenes aprendices , es así que se descubre una gran puerta metálica , con un sistema manual de apertura , este acontecimiento capta la atención de los demás jefes y el pueblo en general , después de removido los escombros y después de varios intentos fallidos se logra abrir la puerta , descubriendo tras de si unas escaleras y plataformas que llagaban a los niveles inferiores , tal era la oscuridad que no se pudo explorar a fon do hasta que gracias aun sistema de espejos se pudo iluminar , además de hacer en el un gran descubrimiento , la existencia de gran cantidad de maquinarias y armamentos de todo topo , intactos como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido , se descubre además , que gracias a unos lucernarios sobre los cuales erróneamente construyeron casas era que se iluminaba de día este sub. Nivel, ya iluminándolo mejor y despejando los tragaluces del sub-nivel, se deslumbre la gran magnitud de hallazgo, con todas estas herramientas y armas se podrían defender de los merodeadores, incluso se encontraros robots de asalto, claro que a si fueron llamados por los elegidos, pues solo conocían a estos por medio de películas antes de que fueran transportados al futuro.

Lastimosamente también se descubrió después de hacer un inventario que muchas de las armas no podrían ser utilizadas por falta de energía eléctrica o combustible en gran cantidad , es así que se decide el uso de ciertas maquinarias solo si era necesario hasta que se encontrara una solución , Quira la medico y Roan el armero son encargados de la búsqueda de un nuevo combustible , edemas a Grog , el mecánico se le encarga la construcción de una maquina que pueda generar energía eléctrica , el solo puso como condición que le fuera facilitado cables de cobre porque sin ellos no podría enviar energía a ningún lugar , mientras se solucionabas sus demandas Roan y sus pupilos comienzan a investigar el funcionamiento y como transportar varias de las armas y sus plataformas para la defensa del domo , es en estos trabajos que accidentalmente se encuentran con un pequeño generador energético portátil que y algunos cables largos así como implementos de soldadura e iluminación , buenamente este generador era para montar un mando de comando a distancia de la base , este hallazgo facilitaría la construcción de muchas cosas y ahorraría el uso de recursos escasos que poseían , inmediatamente este generador fue entregado a Grog para que averiguara todo lo referente a s funcionamiento y mantenimiento , así como también esto fue comunicado a Melques ,quien se estaba encargando del diseño de unas rudimentarias ballestas , que gracias a dispositivos ingeniosos tenían mas potencia y alcance , para poder defender el domo hasta que estén en un lugar mas adecuado armas de artillería que encontraron en el sub nivel , además también se construyeron catapultas , con la ayuda de Critos y sus conocimientos de calculo y diseño , también como armas mas personales se diseñaron ballestas de menor tamaño pero gran alcance , así como se pusieron en funcionamiento armas de fuego como fusiles de flanco tiradores , este as armas serias muy fundamentales para posteriores conflictos ,Náu. el industrial se encarga de la alimentación lo mas balanceada que se pueda para el grupo de trabajadores y para las personas de diferente rango y esfuerzo, como mensajeria de domestico unas aves del desierto , para entregar y llevar mensajes de un punto a otro debido a que no tenían intercomunicadores entre si , a las mujeres y los ancianos se les dio la tares e la construcción de todo tipo de municiones tanto de ballestas grandes y pequeñas , así como la preparación de granadas caseras , este grupo que ayudado por Grego el metalurgista , pues diario debían de fundir palor grandes y pequeños de metal para las flechas de todo calibre , además , en el domo la cantidad de madera era muy mínima y esta no podía ser talada , ir al bosque mas cercano podría ser muy peligroso era el lugar predilecto de los merodeadores


End file.
